


Lincoln's Girls

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lisa Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr., Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Ronnie Anne

Lincoln knocked hard on Ronnie Anne's door. She ran to the door, excited to see her friend. Ronnie Anne led Lincoln up into her room and sat down on the bed. She whispered in a sultry voice, "Lincoln, I need your huge cock inside my tight walls." Although Lincoln had never seen her be so direct about the fact she liked him, he was a good friend, and wanted to satisfy her as much as he could. Ronnie Anne saw his face light up and his cock get hard, and in one fell swoop, pulled off her shirt and bra to reveal her above-average sized breasts, jiggling slightly.

"Can I touch them?" Lincoln asked. In response, Ronnie Anne thrust her breasts out at Lincoln. He started to feel them as Ronnie Anne moaned. She pulled her pants down to expose her underwear. Lincoln then started to touch her through her panties as she became wetter and wetter for him. "Oh, Lincoln. You satisfy me so much." She wriggled out of her soaked panties as Lincoln stripped.

She saw his huge, pale cock in all its glory. "Get that inside me and fuck me rough and hard," said Ronnie Anne assertively. Lincoln followed her instructions and inserted his member into her tight walls. He felt the amazing friction of Ronnie Anne's tight pussy as they fucked hard and fast. Lincoln felt a familiar feeling inside of him, but he drew it out until...

"Lincoln, I'm cumming!"

"Me too," Lincoln yelled as his white stream filled Ronnie Anne's pussy. They collapsed together and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Luna

The Loud family piled into the back of the van after one of Lynn's soccer games. Lincoln and Luna climbed into the backseat, and started to relax after sitting for two hours in the 90 degree heat. The Louds started the car up and begn to drive. The road was bumpy, and that's when it happened. As the car was going around the turn, his arm flailed, hand skimming Luna's pussy.

He quickly got control of his arm and put it back on his lap, but Luna grabbed it before the blush on his face returned to normal. She put his hand back in her lap and whispered, "That felt so good, dude. Do it again."

Lincoln looked around the car. Everyone else was focused on Lynn, who was bragging about a particularly good goal she had scored. He decided it was okay, and palmed Luna's pussy through her clothes. Then, he stuck one hand underneath her jeans. She was not wearing any panties, much to his delight, and must have been so hot and bothered. He slowly slid his finger into her soaking cunny. Luna stifled a moan, and quickly unbuckled. She pulled his pants down and toook his young member into her mouth. She had never given anyone a blowjob before, and she was sloppy. However, Lincoln loved the feeling of her mouth on his cock. Lincoln gripped the seat hard, and came in her mouth. Luna had his cum in jer mouth for the rest of the car ride.


End file.
